Speechless
by PaulysXHooligan
Summary: Laura is a part of the WWE creative team, her best friend is Jillian Hall, Laura gets transferred to a different brand. A new love interest arises as well as her ex boyfriend Characters: Laura, Jillian, Paul London,Brian Kendrick, Randy Orton etc
1. The move to RAW

Speechless

Chapter 1: The move to RAW

Laura sat at her desk, frustrated at what ideas to come up with for this weeks show. She pulled back in her seat and tried her hardest to cocentrate. When all of a sudden, she got a phone call...

She reached over to the desk and grabbed her phone, she looked at the caller ID, it was her best friend, Jillian Hall. She smiled a bit and picked up. "Hey Jill, whats going on?" she asked looking at the clock, why on earth would she call at 3am, well they were 'night owls', but still, this was odd.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Mr. Mcmahon, and turns out your going to be moved to the RAW creative team."

Laura pratically fell out of her chair in excitment. "Oh my...you better not be lying!!" She has been wanting to move from the Smackdown! creative team to the RAW creative team for months!

"I'm not kidding Laura, it's happening, I'm sure Vince will call you and notify you soon. This is awesome, now we can hang out together more often, and travel to shows together." Jillian told her best friend.

"Yeah." Laura almost screamed in excitment then stopped and said "Shit."

Jillians face turned to confusion. "What? Whats wrong??"

"I just realized...Randy's on RAW." Laura said, she and her ex-boyfriend Randy Orton no longer got along, after being abused by him month after month and finally Laura broke up with him, but he followed her for months and never left her alone, until Randy was drafted over to RAW.

"Oh...well I'm sure it'll be alright. Vince wont let anything happen to you. Come on hun, you should be excited! You can to meet up with all the RAW guys and gals now. It'll be fun!" Jillian said trying to turn the negative into a positive.

Laura smiled. "Yeah true..Alright, I'm gonna get going, and free the line so maybe Vince will call and I'll be off to RAW tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow at the arena, or maybe we'll stop for lunch." Laura said now loving this idea.

"Yeah, I'll call you in the morning hun, go get some sleep. Love ya girl." Jillian said getting into bed with her cell phone.

"Alright goodnight, love ya too!" she hung up the phone and screamed 'Yesss!'

Laura began to crawl into bed and all of a sudden, her phone rang. She said to herself "Please be Vince, please be Vince." and it was! She quickly picked up and smiled.

"Hey Vi...Mr. Mcmahon."

"Hello Laura. Well, I'm not sure if you've heard yet." Vince said.

"Yeah Jillian just called me, I'm very excited. Thank you soooo much." Laura exclaimed.

"Not a problem, we need you over here on RAW. Anyway, I'll see you later on in the day. Get some rest, I already booked a flight for you, at 5am." Laura glances at the clock "Great, that gives me an hour and a half of sleep" Laura said Laughing.

"Alright, I'll let you get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Vince said and clicks off his phone.

Laura dances around at the great news and then hops into bed, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep….


	2. Landing in London

Speechless

Chapter 2: Landing ON London?

Laura woke up by her alarm at 4:30, her flight was 5:15, but it was just down the block. So she took a quick shower, got dressed, fed her dog and grabbed her bags and headed out the door.

She met up with Jillian when she got to the airport, who was just as excited as she was. "Oh my God Laura, it's going to be so much fun." Jillian said over and over again. When they finally got on the plane to Austin, TX, Laura settled down more and slept a few more hours. Jillian began to shake her "Laura, we're here, we're here. Wake up!" Laura opened her eyes slowly, as Jillian continued to shake her. "I'm awake, I'm awake." Laura said waiting for Jillian to stop.

The girls got their luggage and caught a taxi. Around 2pm, they arrived at the arena. Laura stood still when she got outside the arena. Jillian nudged her "Come on!" she said laughing. Laura stared at Jillian, shaking lightly."I'm nervous. Go infront of me." Laura said laughing a bit.

Jillian walked infront of her and the two made their way into the arena. "Alright lets go to the womans lockeroom first…" Jillian said slowly opening the door.

Laura looked around smiling, as Jillian began to speak. "Alright ladies, some of you may know Laura, some of you may not. Well she's not working for the RAW creative team…So welcome her with open arms!" Mickie James and Beth Phoenix walk over to Laura and introduce themselves. All but one diva introduced themselves actually, and that diva was Ashley Masarro.

She stood there snotty looking, folding her clothes and ignoring Laura. So Laura walked up to her. "Hello…I'm Laura." She extends her hand. Ashley looks up at her, "Like..Hi..I'm sorry I'm just nervous about my playboy photoshoot." Ashley said giggling. Laura rolled her eyes and walked away. She knew that girls personality, before she had even met her.

Jillian led Laura outside of the Divas lockeroom and the two talked in the hallway for awhile. Mr. Mcmahon came over and went over a few things with Laura for tonights show.

A few minutes later Jillian decided to introduce her to the RAW Superstars. So she led Laura into the Mens lockeroom.

Lauras eyes opened wide as she saw a bunch of the guys practically half naked, she laughed to herself and looked at Jillian. She was introduced to every Superstar, except a few that she already knew from Smackdown!. Jillian looked around "This is Brian Kendrick.." she said pushing Laura closer to him.

"Oh, hey nice to meet ya." Brian said as Laura went to hug him. "Niceeee." Brian blurted out, while giggling. Laura laughed to herself.

"Hmm..Brian wheres Paul London?" Jillian asked looking around.

"I'm not sure, he went to go get some coffee last I knew." Brian said shrugging.

"Well, guess I'll introduce you two later." Jillian said opening the door, Laura looked the other way and kept walking out the door not knowing Jillian had stopped, she flew right into someone knocking them down and falling ontop of them. Jillian looked down in disbelief. "Well Laura..you just landed ON London." Jillian said giggling.


	3. In Denial

Chapter 3: In denial

Laura rolls off of Paul and gets up quickly blushing. "Oh my God, Jillian that did not just happen." Laura started to walk away embarrassed.

Jillian pulls her back. "Calm down Laura, it's Paul, he's the sweetest guy, hes not mad, look." Jillian points her in the direction of Paul still lying on the floor.

Laura felt relieved yet still embarrassed.

She extended her hand and helped Paul up.

Paul laughed to himself "Phew, atleast you only weigh around 120lbs." he said smiling at Laura.

Laura laughed and hit her forehead, still in disbelief of what just happened. Her fellow creative team writer Daryl walked over. "Gee Laura, what a blonde!" Daryl said laughing and walking away.

Laura shook her head. "I'm sorry about all of that." she said not looking at Paul.

"It's alright, dont worry..." Paul said and hinted towards finding out her name.

"Laura." She said helping him out.

Jillian slowly walks away.

"Well..I better get going..have things to work on. But it was great meeting you" Laura said looking away again.

"It was my pleasure" Paul said looking directly into Laura's eyes.

She looked up at Paul and saw him looking 'oh boy' she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt weak in the knees, butterflies in her stomach and could barely talk.

Laura quickly ran down the hall to another room to catch her breath.

Jillian came in and stared at Laura. "Whats wrong hun?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Nothing, im fine." Laura said laughing.

Jillian looks over at her and nods. "Ah..ok."

She started to leave the room, then came back. "So..how'd it go with Paul?"

"Huh? just introduced myself, thats about it." Laura said looking away.

"He's sweet, isn't he?" Jillian said smiling.

Laura shrugged.

"Oh oh oh" Jillian said laughing.

Laura looked up at her "What?"

"You like himmmmm." her best friend said dancing around the room. "It's love!"

"Oh shutup, he's just a guy, I never said anything." Laura said hiding her smile.

"I know that look and that tone..you like him." Jillian said once more.

"Nope." Laura said shaking her head.

"You do, your in denial." Jillian said giggling.


	4. Maybe first impressions dont matter

Chapter 4: Maybe first impressions don't matter!

Laura sat down at the table, it was time to have a meeting with the whole creative team. But she was the first one In there, sitting by herself. When her best friend Daryl came into the room.

"Hey Laura. Did you hear?" Daryl asked.

"Hear what?" Laura said confused.

"Well I'm moving to Smackdown! Creative team , it seems SOMEONE went to the RAW creative team and so they need a new one for Smackdown!." Daryl said laughing.

"Aww, you mean they switched us? I'm sorry!" Laura said feeling bad.

"No, no that's alright. I wanna go to Smackdown! And meet the guys I have yet to meet. It'll be fun. So todays my last day with the RAW side." Daryl said taking a seat.

"So how has the day been going?" Daryl asked.

"So far so good, besides falling on top of Paul London." Laura said hitting her forehead.

Daryl began to laugh. "I know what a great first impression." Laura said looking at Daryl laughing.

"Oh well, I'm sure he doesn't care." Daryl said as the two waited for the rest to fill the room for the meeting.

When the meeting was finally over, Laura got up from her seat and checked the time, it was already 5pm, so she figured to go get something to eat at the cafeteria section. When she walked over to the soda machine, she glanced quickly and saw Randy Orton standing next to her. 'Oh just fuckin' great.' She thought to herself. She got her soda quickly and walked past Randy. But he followed her and stopped her.

"Oh, so I don't get a hello? Am I invisible?" Randy asked looking at Laura frustrated.

"What the hells your problem Randy, I said I was done with you, and I meant it. So get your head out of your ass and leave me alone." She said walking away.

Randy couldn't believe he just got told off by his ex-girlfriend. 'Just wait..I'll get her.' Randy thought to himself as he watched her walk away.

Laura kept walking while opening her Sunkist soda, she went to put her purse down on a nearby table to put her money away, she zipped up her purse, turned around with her bottle still open and spilt her drink all over the place, she looked up and she saw a familiar face. 'Not again.' She thought to herself.

Yep, it was him…Paul London. "Twice in one day, my God what's wrong with me!?" Laura said aloud looking at Paul. Paul laughed and looked at her. She looked so nervous, so confused.

Laura began to walk away. "Laura, come back. It's not a big deal, I don't care. I can clean it up." Paul said, as Laura turned back around. She helped Paul clean the mess off of his shirt and the floor. Just then Ashley came over and kissed Paul. "Hey baby" Ashley said giggling. "What did the new girl make a mess?" She said getting a pissy attitude. "Ashley." Paul said hinting for her to stop.

"Oh sorry baby." Ashley said laughing "It's like totally just an instinct. I cant help it." Laura rolled her eyes listening to the way Ashley talked. Paul saw this and kind of smirked.

"Ashley, I'll meet you for dinner in a few, just go hang around the cafeteria." Paul said sounding annoyed. She listened to him and headed over to the cafeteria.

"So, welcome to RAW. If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me. I know your good friends with Daryl, and she and I are friends, she's told me some good things about you, so has Jillian." Paul said smiling. "See you around." He looked back at her as he walked away.

Laura realized she had barely said a word to him, she couldn't speak around him, she was…speechless.

She just stood there frozen, until he felt a nudge. "Laura wake up, what are you doing." Jillian said nudging her from behind. Jillian looked at the direction Laura was looking in and saw Paul walking away.

"Whats wrong Laura, I've never seen you speechless like this." Jillian asked a bit concerned.

"I wish I knew, I really just…wish I knew." Laura said to herself sighing.


	5. Hurt

Chapter 5: Hurt

After the fiasco with running into Paul, Laura was backstage helping get everything together before they went on air. She spent most of the time with Daryl, since It was her last day on RAW, and they didn't get to see each other very often. The girls giggled as they watched each wrestler walk by them in just trunks. "I love this job." Laura said laughing as Daryl agreed.

"Well I better get going, I need to talk to Vince about the move to Smackdown!" Daryl said as the two parted ways.

"Alright, I'll see you later girl." Laura said walking past the mens lockeroom, and into the Womens lockeroom. She heard giggling and arched her brow. When she got in, she looked over and saw Ashley sitting on top of Randy Ortons lap. She made a disgusted face and started to leave as Randy said "Where ya going Laura?" She turned around. "Last thing I knew, this was the WOMENS lockeroom." She said looking at Ashley and Randy and rolling her eyes, while leaving.

Laura closed the door behind her. "God that girl and that asshole get on my nerves." She said in a low voice.

She really had nothing left to do, so she decided to go hang around the catering area, hoping Jillian was over there to talk to. She saw a bunch of the wrestlers sitting down and looked over at Paul all alone. 'Wait a second..Ashleys with Paul, and she was just making out with Randy in the lockeroom.' She thought to herself. It just clicked in her head that the slut was cheating.

Just then, Laura didn't notice Paul waving her to come over, until she snapped out of her thoughts and looked over, as Paul waved "Hey Laura, come join me." He said waving her over again. She gulped, "Should I tell him about Ashley and Randy, should I just talk about other things?" She thought shaking nervously, no matter what she said to him, she knew she was going to be a nervous wreck.

She smiled and sat infront of Paul. "I guess its just me and you. Ashley cancelled, she said she had a meeting with Vince." Paul said shrugging and dipping his fries into ketchup.

Laura sat there watching him eat the fries and watched him lick his lips. She couldn't stop staring. "Uh oh, yeah a meeting..I'm sure It was important." Laura said trying not to sound annoyed.

"So tell me about yourself Laura. How old are you? Where are you from? What got you into wrestling?" Paul asked curiously, as he knew almost nothing about this girl.

Laura hated talking about herself, especially to this guy, this guy was different…she couldn't put her finger on it, but he was..special. "Well.." she began talking, while putting her hands on her lap so Paul wouldn't see her hands practically shaking. She continued "I'm actually fairly young for this job, I'm 18, I'll be 19 in just two weeks. I've lived in NY all my life. My brothers are into wrestling, always have been, so I've pretty much been into it all my life, it was always on my TV while growing up, and I just loved it." Laura said trying to relax.

Paul nodded his head. "Almost 19, that's pretty awesome. People tell me I look younger than 27, well I act it too." Paul said laughing and smiling. "Anyway, I'll be sure to get you a birthday present." He said winking to her.

Laura instantly blushed. "You don't have to, don't worry." She said, as Paul stopped her. "No, no, I insist." He said, while pushing his food over to Laura. "Want some? Help yourself."

She had no idea if she had an appetite or not, her stomach was just about flipped over, she felt butterflies, and felt unfamiliar things, it was so different then what she felt when she was dating Randy. "Oh, don't mind if I do." Laura said grabbing a couple of fries as the two shared them and continued talking.

'Should I tell him?' Laura thought to herself. But nope, she didn't have to. As soon as she stopped thinking about whether to tell him or not, Jillian came running over "Oh my Gosh, did you guys see Randy and Ash…." Jillian stopped realizing Paul was at the table. Paul looked at her confused. "Ashley?" he asked.

"Uh.." Jillian said taking a seat beside Laura.

Laura looked up at Paul."Well..Paul, I hate to tell you this. But Randy, my ex, aka asshole was sitting in the Womens Lockeroom with your, uh, girlfriend on his lap." She said closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Pauls expression on his face, he was hurt and confused. "I'm so sorry Paul.." Laura said not wanting to see the pain in his eyes.

"This is the second time she's done this…" Paul said getting up. "And the last time she's going to." He walked away, as Laura looked at Jillian.

"Well atleast he'll be single now." Jillian said laughing, while Laura sat there, just replaying the look on Pauls face, how hurt he looked. She felt horrible, he was single which was great, but she hated seeing that man hurt. What was she going to do? Be there for Paul as a friend, or make a move on him?


	6. I need you

Chapter 6: I need you

Paul walked into the Womens Lockeroom furious, and he rarely got angry. But this was the second time she had cheated. It seemed like every woman he dated would screw him over some way. He didn't understand why.

Ashley jumped off Randys lap. "Paul.." she said nervously.

"Ashley, I'd just like you to know, that your slutty ass is no longer going to be my girlfriend, this is the second time, whatever happened to 'oh I wont cheat again Paul.' Get over yourself, you need to learn how to stay committed to one guy, and until you do that, you will never have a real relationship. So go ahead. Do whatever you'd like with Randy and half the lockeroom. Get out of my life." Paul said slamming the door and leaving.

Ashley sighed "Damn, and he was good in bed too." She looked up at Randy. Randy looked down at her and kissed her. "Who cares. I'm better." Randy said smirking.

Paul mumbled to himself and went to get changed in the Mens lockeroom for his match in just 25 minutes. He was in a bad mood and his friend Brian Kendrick could notice that. "Ashley again…?" Brian asked as Paul threw his clothes all over. Paul kept mumbling and didn't answer. Brian figured that meant it was her.

Paul took his shirt and jeans off, changing into his wrestling gear.

Jillian and Laura got up and threw away the leftover food, as Ashley and Randy came in arm in arm. Laura looked at them and shook her head. "Looks like she took it pretty easy."

"I wonder where Paul is." Jillian said looking at Laura.

Laura looked at her watch. "9:15, probably getting ready for his match." She said nodding her head.

The two walked out of the catering area and bumped into Brian Kendrick…

"Laura…you've met Paul right? He was talking about you earlier. Anyway, could you talk to him, or just show support? He's pretty pissed off about Ashley.." Brian said, Lauras heart melted 'he was talking about me?' she thought to herself and smiled.

"Oh, of course, anything for you Brian. Is he getting ready for the match?" Laura asked curiously, already missing him.

"Yeah, he should be out in a minute, we need to go over our match with Cade and Murdoch for the time being." Brian said smiling while his bright blue eyes sparkled.

"Oh ok, so I'll see you later. Good luck out there!" Laura said giving Brian a quick hug and walking back over to Jillian who was talking to Kelly Kelly, Ashleys closest friend.

Jillian walked away from Kelly. "So Paul apparently exploded in the Womens lockeroom and called Ashley a slut and everything." Jillian laughed.

Laura laughed a bit but realized Paul was hurt and that broke her heart. "Yeah. That's pretty funny. He deserves someone whose going to treat him right." Laura said sighing. Ashley looked at her. She looked so hopeless. "Laura, why wont you tell me how you feel about him?" Jillian asked curiously.

"Like I said, he's a friend." Laura said denying everything.

"Oh come on Laura. The way you look at him, its so obvious you love the guy." Jillian said giggling.

"Alright, alright. So I do have a teeny weenie thing for him." Laura said laughing.

"Teeny weenie" Jillian repeated laughing.

"I don't know anymore than you do Jill. I just feel something for him, something I really can't describe it." She said being completely honest.

Jillian smiled and thought it was so cute how Laura talked about Paul and how she could tell she had strong feelings for him.

Laura watched as Brian and an angry Paul walked past her getting ready for their entrance."

She sat there and watched the match on the screen. As Paul came to the back she clapped her hands. "Great match Paul." She said surprised she could speak to him that easily, but she knew he was upset, she was trying all she could do to make him feel better.

Paul looked up at Laura. "Thanks a lot." Paul said giving Laura a tight hug. She was surprised and never felt like letting go.

"Your welcome..and listen if you need someone to talk to. I'm here." She said whispering.

"Thank you so much." Paul whispered back.

They broke the hug and smiled at each other. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. Wanna ride to the next show with me, its 4 hours away so we might as well just go straight there in the morning. I've got a hotel booked and I can meet you in the lobby at around 9am and we can drive together. If its ok with you. I just need someone to ramble to for awhile." Paul said smirking.

"Aw..why of course Paul, I'd love to." Laura smiled. "If you give me your number I'll give you a call and let you know what room im in and everything." Paul said.

"914-342-8801. Laura said quickly as Paul punched the numbers into his phone contact list." Alright got it. "And yours is?" Laura asked trying not to blush. "808-221-4240." Paul said as Laura punched his numbers into her phone.

"Alright, got it." She smiled looking up at Paul. Atleast he seemed happier now. And she was excited yet so nervous about the ride to the next show.

"Ok, well I better get going." Paul said "I'll call you later." He smiled and give Laura one last hug before walking away.

Jillian runs over to Laura. "What was that all about??" she asked.

"He wants me to go with him to the next show. So he can ramble and get all of his aggressions out." Laura said smiling a bit.

"Oh my Gosh Laura, heres your chance. Go get him girl!" Jillian said smiling and walking away.

"Go get him girl…ha..i can barely talk to the guy." She said thinking of what she was going to wear and how everything was going to work out.

Oh and I love reviews )


	7. Checking In

Chapter 7: Checking in

As 11pm rolled around, Laura began to get her things ready to share a cab with Jillian and head back to the hotel. Suddenly she got a phone call. She grabbed her cell out of her purse, and looked at the caller ID. 'Paul London' with a heart next to his name, which she put because she thought it was cute. She stared at the phone for a second and finally answered. "Hey…" Laura said completely confused as to why he was calling.

"Well listen , I live in Austin, Texas, so my house isn't too far from here, but with the show being just 4 hours away. I figured I'd just head back home. But I'll still pick you up at the hotel tomorrow. Jillian can come for the ride if she cant find anyone too." Paul explained.

"Oh alright. Well I guess I'll call you sometime in the morning, thanks for letting me know. I hope you make it home safe, even though I know it isn't far." She said her hand shaking a bit.

"Thanks a bunch Laura, your really a good friend. I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling, and just then he passed the Womans lockeroom, which Laura was standing in talking to him. He waved and laughed. Laura shook her head and closed the phone. "You were in the same place and had to call." She laughed.

Paul smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep…tomorrow." Laura said glancing as he walked away.

She sighed and continued getting her things ready, making sure she didn't leave anything behind. She grabbed her bag, as Jillian came in with a few things.

"All set?" Laura aske.d.

"Yeah, lets go, I've got a cab waiting outside for us." Jillian said nodding her head. Suddenly, Brian came from behind. "Briannn this is the Womans lockeroom." Laura said laughing.

"Oh I know, sometimes I feel a bit like a Woman." He said rubbing his hands up and down his chest and laughing. "Aren't I sexy?" He asked. Laura bursted out laughing and Jillian nodded her head. "Yes, you are." Jillian laughed.

"Well girls, I hate to reign in on your parade, but could I share a cab with you, Paul told me you two were going to the Marriot a few blocks down, and I don't have a ride, since Pauls heading back to his house." Brian aske.d

"Oh of course, we'd be glad to…Mrs. Kendrick." Laura said as Brian and her laughed.

"Well I'm ready, so lets head out." Brian said as the two girls followed him outside to the cab, passing Paul on the way.

"Paul I got a ride!" Brian said jumping up and down.

"Awesome dude." Paul said glancing behind Brian and seeing Laura and Jillian.

Laura kept walking, trying not to look, that man made her more nervous than anything.

They got into the cab and off they went.

"What was up with that Laura.." Brian asked while sitting in the front passenger seat of the taxi.

"Huh?" Laura asked having no clue as to what he was talking about.

"Paul looked at you, you sped away like a speeding bullet." Brian said. "Do you not like him?" He asked looking back at her.

"The complete opposite!" Jillian shouted as Laura put her hand over Jillians mouth. "Hush!" Laura said looking at Jillian and they both laughed. "You like my best friend?" Brian said giggling a bit.

"He's my friend." Laura shrugged. She didn't want Jillian of all people knowing because she was one to blurt things out every now and then and she didn't want that to ruin things between her and Paul.

Brian looked at Laura, "ah ok." He said looking as Jillian winked, and he got the point and laughed.

"So whats up with Paul and Ashley, why did he say this was her second time cheating?" Laura asked curiously biting her lip.

Brian turned around and looked at Laura. "Well…he's had bad experiences as far as relationships go. I don't know why, he's a really good guy. But he just goes for the wrong women I guess." Brian explained, his tone getting softer.

Laura nodded a bit and looked out the window.

The taxi stopped, and the three got out of the car, and walked into the hotel. Laura went up to the front desk. "Room for Laura.."

"22e" the woman at the front desk said as Laura said goodnight to Jillian and Brian.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Laura said coming back towards the front desk as Jillian spoke to the Woman at the desk. "Paul wants to know if you want to join us tomorrow when we drive over to the next show." She said looking at Jillian.

Jillian thought for a minute, then glanced at Brian and said. "Nah, Brian and I are sharing a rental to go there. But thanks for the offer." Jillian and Brian set it up, because she wanted Laura to be alone with Paul, and see if anything would happen, and to try and get those two closer.

Laura nodded her head and headed up to her room.

She opened the door and to her surprise, someone was sitting in her bed. "What the……" she said dropping her bags.


	8. Excited Nervous Confused

Chapter 8: The Wait

Laura looked away. "Get up and get your fuckin' clothes on." Laura screamed.

"What, why? I thought this would turn you on!" Randy said completely naked sitting in the bed.

Laura shook her head. "What the fuck is wrong with you. You cheat on me, then screw around with Pauls now ex-girlfriend." Laura said frustrated. "I cant believe I caught you two in the lockeroom like that, the man is such a great guy and that slut just cheat……" Laura stopped realizing she was getting off subject.

Randy sat up. "Now, is it me, or do you sound more angry about me and Ashley? Why is that. All I hear is Paul, Paul, Paul, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley." Randy said curiously.

"Randy, it's none of your business, just get out now." She said throwing his clothes at him.

Randy got up, still fully naked, and walked up to Laura.

"Randy, go away." She said.

Randy leaned in and kissed Lauras forehead. "No sweetie, we're meant for eachother, cant you see that." Randy asked.

Laura slapped him across the face. "Cant you see that you're a fucked up human being? Get out of my life, stop popping up all over the place, just stay away." She moved away from him and tried to calm herself.

Randy touched her face. "I love you" he said smiling. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, she moved away. He moved closer. "Stop moving."

"Shut up you damn manwhore." She yelled. "I hate you."

Randy shook his head. "You might want to take that back."

She moved closer to the bed and away from Randy.

He moved closer again and this time kissed her. She closed her eyes and quickly pulled away.

"Nothing's going to happen Randy, nothing at all, so just face the facts that we have been over for awhile now, and that you need to keep your dick in your pants and away from me."

"We'll see about that." Randy said slowly pushing Laura against the wall. She couldn't move, she was stuck between Randy and the wall..She slowly began to cry.

"Just please go." She said this time scared instead of angry.

"I will, but you should know, this doesn't mean I'm done with you." Randy said putting his clothes back on and leaving.

She tried to push the thought of what just happened out of her mind. Laura said down, and began to cry. She didn't know what to do anymore. She laid in bed and finally fell asleep.

Her alarm clock went off at 9am. She put the pillow over her face, blocking the sound out and trying to fall back to sleep. Then she remembered Paul was supposed to pick her up today. "Oh shit." She said jumping out of bed, and grabbing her cell phone. She took a deep breath and clicked Pauls name on her contacts list.

"Hey Laura." Paul said looking at his cell phone.

"Hey.." She said softly still sounding sleepy.

"You sound like you just woke up." Paul said laughing.

Laura yawned and laughed. "You do too. I didn't wake you did I?" She asked curiously.

"Well actually, yeah you did, I'm still in my bed without my clothes on." Paul said laughing.

Laura grinned and thought to herself 'Paul in bed on the phone with me, with no clothes on. Damnnnnnnn.' She giggled forgetting she was still on the phone.

"Whatcha laughing at?" Paul asked laughing a bit.

"Oh nothing. Sorry I woke you up, I feel bad." Laura said being honest about feeling bad, but not honest about the 'nothing' part.

"No that's alright, I overslept anyway. Anyway, I'll be down at the Marriot lobby in about 2 and a half hours." Paul said getting up from bed.

"Ok. I'll be ready, that's kind of early, but I don't mind at all, we don't need to be at the show til around 5." Laura said reminding Paul.

"Oh I know, I figured once we get there we can get lunch and talk a little." Paul said.

"Sounds great." She said wanting to scream in excitement.

"I'm glad, alright I better get a nice hot shower and get dressed. I'll see you soon lovely Laura." Paul said laughing.

"Alright, bye Pauly." Laura said giggling and hanging up.

'Did I do good, I think I did good, I didn't sound as nervous, I had to have done good.' Laura said to herself, and then ran over to her bag throwing clothes all over, looking for the right thing to wear.

"Alright, tanktop with cleavage showing, and tight jeans, that'll look great." She said smiling. She took out her pink tanktop and blue jeans, and took a quick shower, then got dressed. She ran over to the mirror and said 'Damn I look good' she laughed to herself, she never felt confident about herself, until now.

By 10:30 she was all set, and packed. She hopped in the elevator and went down to the lobby.

She glanced and heard a familiar giggle, it was Jillian and Brian sitting down. "Hey girl!" Jillian said getting up to hug Laura.

"Hey, you guys haven't left yet?" She asked.

"Nah, we've still got time." Jillian said, then continued. "So is Juliets, Romeo coming soon?" she asked giggling.

Laura rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh. "He'll be here in about a half hour, I called him earlier."

"You called him! Wow, I'm so proud of you, yesterday you couldn't even stand infront of him." Jillian laughed.

"Shush Jill." She said glancing over at Brian who was grinning.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Laura asked looking at Brian.

"No, it's just so cute how Paul is going out with a great girl." Brian said.

"Going out?" Laura arched her brow.

"We're going to the next show together, and getting lunch…" Laura said getting the story straight.

"Ah.." Brian said laughing. "Well, I just think something will happen." Brian smirked.

Laura sat beside the two in the lobby, waiting nervously.

She didn't mention anything about what had happened with Randy last night, but she felt like she needed to tell someone, she just didn't know how, she wanted to forget it, forget him.


	9. Phone Calls & Driving

Chapter 9: Phone calls & Driving

Laura glanced at her watch and sighed. She kept thinking about Randy, what he had done to her and how she wanted to tell someone, but at the same time she just needed to forget it.

Jillian looked at the door as she saw Paul about to walk in. She nudged Laura and laughed.

Laura looked up and saw him coming in. She stood up, took a deep breath and started to walk away. Jillian got up and ran after her. "Laura, what are you doing. He's here to pick you up." Jillian said trying to talk some sense into her.

"I ..I cant Jill.." Laura said as Paul came in and greeted his best friend Brian and glancing over at Laura and Jillian.

"Why not??" Jillian asked confused.

Laura looks over at Paul and gulps. "Just look at him." Jillian turns to look over at him. "He's so perfect. I don't know what it is, something about him, I've never felt this way about any other man, and it scares me. I know I cant have him, and that makes me even more upset. I cant deal with this right now, I have enough to deal with with Randy." Laura said sighing.

"Randy? Is he still bothering you?" Jillian asked concerned.

Lauras eyes welled up with tears as Jillian pulled her into a hug.

"He was in my room last night, and tried to force me into things, but he left. He kept questioning me about Paul, and It scared me so much." Laura said wiping away her tears.

"It'll be ok sweetie. You need to avoid Randy as much as possible. I don't know if he'd do anything else with you after his Dad had that talk with him." Jillian said, then continued. "You need to go with Paul, have fun, enjoy yourself, don't worry about anything. I know the man makes you weak in the knees, and who says you don't have a chance with him? Go for it. I want you to be happy." Jillian said going to sit back down.

Laura slowly headed towards Paul and he embraced her into a hug. "Hey lovely Laura." Paul whispered, as Laura giggled and whispered back "Hello Pauly."

They let go of one another. "Ready to go?" Paul asked.

Laura bit her bottom lip and nodded, grabbing her bags as Paul held the door open for her.

Before going out the door, she looked back at Jillian who winked at her, and Brian smirked at Paul. Laura shook her head and headed out the door.

Paul led Laura to the car and opened the door for her as she got in, and he closed it.

"Stay calm, stay calm, breathe." Laura repeated, watching Paul through the window as he walked over to the driver seat.

Paul opened the door and sat beside her, as she giggled to herself.

He looked over at her and smiled, she tried not to look at him directly in the eyes, that made her more weak than anything! Paul started the engine and they were on there way.

There was about 20 minutes of awkward silence, where Laura just stared outside the window nervously.

"You know, I've had bad luck with women." Paul said out of nowhere, trying to start up a conversation. Laura looked at him as he glanced over at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You might want to know that I have bad luck with men as well, if that makes you feel any better." Laura said sighing and remembering her latest exs, Randy Orton and Ken Anderson (Mr. Kennedy).

Paul frowned. "That makes me feel worse."

"Well tell me about your past relationships." Laura said glancing at Paul, and then at the road ahead of them.

"Well, I'll be honest. I've really only had two girlfriend within the past 6 years." He admitted.

Lauras jaw dropped thinking to herself 'what the hell, this perfect man, two girlfriends in 6 years? Must have been long relationships.' She thought to herself.

"There was this girl Kristen, and then Ashley. Kristen, well I was 23 when we started dating, and she was 21. It lasted about a year, and then she called it quits, when I decided to become a wrestler. I thought I was in love. But she just dropped me right there, didn't want me to become a wrestler or follow my dreams, apparently." Paul said, his voice getting softer

Laura didn't say a word, she looked over at Paul and could tell by the expression on his face, he truly loved Kristen. She couldn't understand why someone would do that. She decided to keep her mouth shut and let Paul continue.

"Well, and Ashley, basically…we were together a year and a half ago, broke up within a couple months, because she didn't tell me she had a baby at home. Then, we got back together, she cheated on me with Ken Anderson. Eventually we got back together, and well you know, now she cheated with me on Randy."

Lauras eyes widened as she choked drinking a sip from her water bottle. Paul looked over at her. "You alright?" he asked.

"Y..yeah..It's just that. Both of the wrestler I've dated, Ashley has cheated on you with." Laura said feeling horrible.

Paul raised his eyebrow. "That's weird, and I'm sorry you got involved with such jerks." Paul said softly.

"YeahIt's alright. I just don't understand how someone could cheat on you." Laura said barely getting the words out.

Paul shrugged. "It happens.." Laura shook her head. 'He has absolutely no idea what I mean.' Laura said to herself. Paul looked at her with a questioning face.

Pauls cell phone rang, as Laura looked at Paul.

"Pick that up for me, will ya? Don't want to get a ticket." Paul said laughing as Laura grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" – Laura said looking out the window.

"UhHiWho is this?" – Ashley said giggling.

"Laura……." Laura looked at Paul, as she mouthed 'Ashley.' Paul rolled his eyes.

"Wheres Paul?" Ashley asked dumbfounded.

"Right beside me…" Laura replied.

"Well, tell him I'm sorry and I love him." Ashley said as Laura laughed to herself thinking 'yeah right.'

"I'll tell him. Whatever, bye." Laura hung up and sighed.

Paul looked over at her. "Well, what'd she say?"

Laura looked out the window and mumbled "She's sorry and she loves you." Paul started laughing. "Right. That's why she cheated on me so many times." Paul said shaking his head. "She's so pathetic."

Laura tried not to laugh, agreeing with Paul completely.

"I think I just need to stay single for a long time." Paul says "I'm not going through what I went through with those two girls, again."

Lauras heart dropped. 'There goes my chance' she said to herself sighing, Paul looked at her. "Did you say something?" he asked. Laura looked at him, his eyes staring directly at her, her stomach felt tingly all of a sudden. She took a deep breath, and said "…No..just talking to myself, sorry."

Paul pulled over at the gas station. "Need gas, be right back." He said getting out of the car.

Paul came back into the car a few minutes later, on the phone.

"Yes, Ashley, I know..stop calling me, your making things worse. "Paul hung up and sighed. "I never want to talk to her or Kristen again. I swear." Paul said getting out of the car again to go pay the man. His phone rang again. Laura picked up. "Ashley, will you leave him alone. You had your chance, leave the man alone, you don't deserve someone like him. So just stop it, move on, go with Randy, get them away from us. If you fucking hurt Paul again I will not hesitate to kick your ass." She said slamming the phone down as Paul came back in.

She sat there nervously wondering if he would notice that she just put his phone down.

Paul smiled "I'm back." He flashed a cheesy smile and got back to driving. Laura laughed.

Her phone rang with Pauls song as Laura blushed forgetting that was her ringtone. Paul looked over at her and laughed. "Nice ringtone." Laura blushed even more. "Love the song." She said shrugging picking up.

"Hello?" she asked not looking at the caller id"Hey hunits Daryl. What are you up to?" She asked"Uhmm..in the car with Paul, going to the next show." Laura said trying not to sound too excited"Oh my God! That's so cute, are you guys together now? I'm so glad, I cant be…"Laura cut her off "ShhYes it is, and no we are not, sadly." Laura said clearing her throat"Do you want to be though? Does he give you that feeling?" Daryl asked.

"More than anything, he's just…uh." Laura looked over at Paul who was clearly listening"The most amazing…guy ever." Laura said, not making eye contact with Paul"Aw well hopefully things will happen between you two." Daryl said giggling. "Montel stop.""No, that's not going to happen…he doesn't….ill tell you later. And Montel Hm. Someone getting some MVP ass?" Laura said laughing, looking at Paul who was laughing along with her"I sure am. I'm beginning to like it here on Smackdown!" Daryl said.

"Well good luck to you two." Laura said smiling"Yeah, good luck with you and Paul as well. I better get going, have some work to do. Talk to you soon hun, love you!""Ok thanks, love you too!" Laura said hanging up.

Paul looked over at her and wondered what that conversation was about. But he ignored it, as he pulled into a parking lot near the arena.


	10. Best Friends

Chapter 10: Best Friends

Paul looked over at Laura and pointed through the window. "We'll eat over at Tonys Pizza, if that's alright with you. Looks like the only food place around here." Paul said taking his seatbelt off.

"Oh yeah, that's fine." Laura said smiling and opened the door. She looked at Paul as he got out, he looked perfect, from head to toe.

He was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, nothing fancy written on it, and nice dress pants that were a mixture of gray and blue.

Laura got out of the car, and to her surprise, Paul grabbed her hand as they walked into Tonys Pizza. She felt butterflies in her stomach, it was a good, yet awkward feeling. She just wasn't used to that feeling at all. Paul led her over to the counter as the man behind the counter looked at them, asking what they would like. "Two slices of Sausage pizza." They both said in unison. Paul and Laura looked at eachother and laughed. "….With Coke." Laura said at the same time Paul said '….With Pepsi." Laura laughed, "Almost." Paul said as they grabbed their food and sat at the table by the window.

"So tell me Laura, who am I going to be fighting within the next few days, ms. Creative team writer." Paul said taking a bite of his first slice of pizza. Laura took a bite of her first slice and laughed. "Well, it just so happens, your one of my favorites, so I guess you'll be in good hands."

Paul shook his head. "Judging from your ringtone, I knew I had to be one of your favorites." Paul said laughing. Laura blushed a little and wanted to kick herself for not remembering to change her ringtone.

"Laura, you're a good friend." Paul said completely out of nowhere.

Laura looked up sipping her coke soda. "Hm?" She said a bit confused.

"You haven't really known me that long. But you listened to me in the car, you let me ramble on, your just a great friend. I just wanted to thank you." Paul said finishing off his first slice of pizza.

Laura swallowed the sip of coke that she had in her mouth and put her cup down. "It's really no problem Paul. I'm glad to do it. I've been having a fun time…" She said looking away, not wanting to make eye contact.

Paul sat back in his chair. "I'm full after one slice." He said laughing and patting his stomach. Laura looked at him and laughed right away, "Actually, me too."

"Well, it's 2pm, we don't need to be at the arena til around 4. What do we do to kill time for two hours." Paul asked smirking.

The two got up from their seat and walked hand in hand, out of Tonys Pizza. They had no idea what they were going to do for two hours, but they went ahead and got into the car.

Lauras cell phone rang as she looked at her phone, and picked up, the caller ID not showing up. "Hello?" She said quickly.

"Hey Laura, you slut. This is Ashley."

Laura gulped and tried not to look at Paul. "Listen, you are NOT going to ruin things between Paul and I." Ashley yelled.

"Theres nothing left between you two…you know that you slut. Now please go away." Laura hung up and acted as if nothing just happened. Paul stared at her confused. "Mind telling me what happened?" Paul asked.

Laura sighed. "Promise you wont be mad?"

Paul raised his eyebrow. "Yes.."

"I sorta…yelled at Ashley, she called your cell when you went to get gas, I picked up and told her to stay away from you and leave you alone." Laura said tears welling up in her eyes.

Pauls face went from confused to happy. "Laura…" Paul placed his hand on hers. "That was nice of you actually. I don't like telling people off, especially females. Even if they've done something so terrible to me. I just cant seem to hurt anyone. I love being the nice guy, but at the same time I hate it."

"Paul, don't hate being the nice guy. I cant explain it, but your honestly, the nicest guy I've ever met." Laura looked up and into his eyes, and felt her tummy tingle, she looked away quickly.

Paul smiled instantly. The look he gave her was enough, he didn't need to say anything else, she just smiled right back at him.

"Your one of my best friends already, Laura." Paul said taking Lauras hand again.

Laura faked a smile and sighed. 'Just a friend..why not more?' she thought to herself.


	11. What Date

Chapter 11: What Date?

Lauras phone rang once again. She picked up and sighed. "Hello?"

"Heyy, its Daryl. Whatcha up to?" She asked clearly in a good mood.

"Really not much, sitting in the car with Paul, trying to kill time. We've got two hours."

Daryl laughed as Lauras face accidently pressed against the speaker button "I know how you two can kill time. Ehem sex." Lauras face turned red as she quickly clicked the button again. Paul laughed and looked out the window pretending he didn't hear.

"Daryl…" Laura said. "What? You cant tell me you DON'T want to fuck that man." Daryl continued.

"Daryl…" Laura said again trying not to laugh. "Ok..yes..your right. But uh anyway, whats going on with you and MVP."

"Not much, we're still dating. Nothing new. I heard you got set up on a date, but I thought you loved Paul." Daryl questioned Laura.

"Huh? What date?" She asked confused.

"Hm..I heard someone set you up." Daryl said. "Im not sure with who, or who set you up in the first place."

"Ok..well I'm not aware of tha…." Laura stopped as her text message alert went off. "One sec." She said and took the phone away from her ear.

_'He__y Laura, I __cant__ wait for our date tonight. I'll see you after the __show,__ meet me in the parking garage, first floor._

_Brian Kendrick aka __Bri__Bri__'_

Lauras eyes widened. "What the fu…." She said putting the phone back to her ear. "What happened?" Daryl asked confused.

"I just got a text from…my date for tonight?" Laura said even more confused. "Oooh who is it!" Daryl said giggling.

"Brian…" Laura looked at Paul.

"Oh my gosh..doesn't he know you love Paul?" Daryl said "Montel, pass me my shirt." Daryl laughed again.

"I thought he did…I'm so confused. I'll call you later." Laura hung up quickly and stared at the text.

"so what about Brian?" Paul asked. "Yes, I'm nosey." He laughed.

"Uhhh..Apparantly, I'm going out with him tonight."

Laura said shrugging. Paul looked at her "Well that's great, unless your not ready to start dating again yet."

"No, its not that. It's just…Brian? He knew I had feelin..nevermind." She said quickly. She glanced at the time. "2:30, why don't we just go inside, I need to work on a few things before the show anyway." She said, not wanting to part ways with Paul, but she needed to figure out what was going on.

Paul turned the key and started the engine. "Alright, its just a block or two down." He said while pulling out of the parking space.

Lauras text message alert went off again. She grabbed her cell and clicked 'View Now'.

_Whats__ this I hear? Going out with Brian tonight? I don't get you…I thought you loved Paul._

_Xoxox__ – Jill'_

Laura sighed. 'What the hell is going on' she thought to herself. Paul pulled into the parking space at the arena in the parking garage. The two got out of the car, and Paul glanced over at a ton of fans yelling his name to come over and sign.

Laura looked back at Paul.

Paul smiled. "I cant turn down fans, you know that. I'll see you later." He said taking Laura into a hug and kissing her on the cheek as a few of the girl fans yelled "Oh no he has a girlfriend!"

Laura turned around and chuckled to herself while walking inside.

"Alright someone tell me whats going on." She said nervously walking inside the arena looking for anybody to ask.

She walked into the divas lockeroom to see Ashley laughing and talking to Kelly. She rolled her eyes and put her bags down while walking back out to the hallway to look for somebody.

Suddenly she heard her name coming from the divas lockeroom, so she leaned her ear against the door and listened.

"Such a great plan! So now Brian thinks Laura was acting weird because she liked him." Kelly said laughing.

"Yup, Brian thinks she just used Pauls name as a cover up, its pretty funny." Ashley said giggling to herself.

Laura hit hear forehead. "That fucking slut! What do I do now??" She said sighing and leaning against the wall.

Jillian came walking by. "Hey hun, mind explaining whats going on." Jillian smiled and leaned against the wall next to her.

"I don't even know. The damn bitch Ashley set this up. So now Brian thinks I like him." Laura sighed and slouched down to the floor. Jillian did the same.

"Well, he's pretty excited about this date tonight. He was shocked when he heard you liked him." Jillian said being honest.

"Great. Brians one of my closest friends. I'm not sure what to tell him." She sighed again.

"Just go out with him and explain it to him on the date." Jillian said winking.

"Yeah I guess so. I just don't want him or Paul to get the wrong idea. But the thing is, Paul didn't seem to have a problem with it. I don't know. I mean…I just wish he would want me the way I want him." She got up and grabbed Jillians hand to help her up.

The two walked to the divas lockeroom together, since Jillian had no match for that night. When they got back into the lockeroom, Ashley and Kelly were both gone. Laura rolled her eyes looking at the Playboy magazine with Ashley on the cover, sitting on the bench. She walked over to the bench, grabbed the magazine and ripped it to pieces.

"I'm going to rip you to pieces next time I see you." She grumbled to herself pointing at the magazine ripped into pieces. Just then someone knocked on the divas lockeroom door. Jillian stuck her head out to see who it was, and opened the door for him, looking back at Laura.

Laura turned around and saw Brian staring and smiling.


	12. A Mistake

Chapter 12: A mistake?

'What am I supposed to do.' Laura thought to herself looking at Brian and not sure whether to smile or what. She loved Brian, he was good looking, sweet, and similar to Paul. But she didn't love him like that. She knew Paul was the only one who made her feel that special way.

"So Laura, ready for our date tonight?" Brian asked grinning.

"Uh, yeah Bri, I'm looking forward to it." She said smiling still not knowing what she was going to do.

"Good, well I'll stop by after the show and pick you up." Brian smiled looking down shyly, then walked out of the lockeroom.

Laura sat down and took a deep breath. "Jill, what am I going to do?"

Jillian had no idea what to say, she sat down beside her. "Don't worry about it, it'll be okay…" she said still unsure.

"Cant be sure of that. I don't want to hurt Brian, I don't want Paul to think I love Brian, but I don't want Paul to know I love him either." Laura sighed and put her hands over her face feeling stressed.

"Why don't you want Paul to know?" Jillian asked right away.

"Because, I've been through enough heartache, he seems like he wants to stay single, and I doubt he feels the same. We did spend the day together, we held hands and we're so alike, but still.." She said losing confidence, but then gaining it back, and losing it again.

Just then a guy knocked on the door. "Laura, we're waiting in the creative room for a meeting." He said looking directly at her.

Laura looked up "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'll be there in a minute" she said while the guy walked away. "Great." She mumbled to herself. "I'll see you later Jill."

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door and into the hallway.

Just as she walked into the room, her phone rang, her Paul ringtone went out as she cursed under her breath. "Fuck, why didn't I change that." She looked down at her phone to see that it was Daryl. She looked at everyone sitting down and let the phone ring until it went to 'Missed Call'. She took a seat and they began to discuss storylines. Laura of course favored Paul , and ended up getting him an IC title shot at the next Pay Per View.

When the meeting finished, she got up and walked outside, sitting on a crate in the hallway, and dialed Daryls number.

"Hey hun, there you are." Daryl said, then continued. "Just checking up on you. How are things?"

Laura sighed. "To be honest, not that great. Not sure what I'm going to do about the date with Bri, and Paul thinks I like Brian now, im so confused."

"Aw, it'll work out how its supposed to in the end. It always does." Daryl said trying to comfort Laura.

"I guess. I hope so. Who knows." Laura sighed again. "So, hows things over there?"

"Good. Montel and I are getting really close. I didn't think it'd work at first, but it seems to be going good." She said in a happy tone.

"Well, I'm gonna go tell Paul what hes doing tonight, I'll call you later on..love ya." She hung up and shook nervously, she did that everytime she knew she was going to see Paul.

Laura grabbed her purse again and put her cell in her holder, clipped on her jeans. She knocked on the mens lockeroom, as Paul yelled that it was okay to come in. She opened the door slowly. Her eyes widened when she looked around to see Paul and Brian both in there. "Just fuckin' great." She grumbled.

Brian walked up to Laura with his blue eyes sparkling. "Cant wait for tonight. I 'll see you later Laura." Brian smiled and kissed her on the cheek while walking out with his bag.

Laura bit her lip, as Paul watched.

"That what you came in here for?" Paul asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Uh..no. I wanted to talk to you." She said looking up into his eyes then looking away.

"Oh. Well what is it." He continued changing, pulling off his shirt as Laura watched with her mouth wide open, looking him up and down. Paul smirked to himself catching her looking. "Gonna answer?" He chuckled to himself.

"Well, just letting you know you have a segment with Jeff, which will lead up to a match at the pay per view next week." She said as Pauls reaction changed into ecstatic.

"How? They NEVER give me anything." He said excitedly.

Laura shrugged "Well.. I guess I sorta pushed it." She said smiling a little.

Paul gave Laura a huge hug. "Thank you so much, Laura….." He kissed her softly, which came as to a surprise to both of them. He pulled away quickly. "Sorry..got caught up in the moment.."

Laura stood there with chills going up and down her body still in shock. She wanted to kiss him again but she didn't know whether that was a mistake or what. "Oh. No problem." She laughed nervously and backed away, falling into something…or someone. She turned around. "Oh..Brian…" She looked up at Paul then back at Brian. 'Im guessing he saw that.' She said to herself looking at the both of them.


	13. The Date

Chapter 13: The Date

"Uh…I'm confused." Brian said staring at her, as Paul did the same.

Laura looked down feeling extremely awkward and sighed almost wanting to cry.

Paul stood there in his wrestling gear. "Well, I guess I should get going. I have a match next." He said starting to walk out the door, backwards, his face facing Laura and Brian.

"Yeah, uhm, good luck." She half smiled, as Brian turned to him.

"Good luck buddy." Brian smiled and put his arm around Laura.

Paul nodded and left not saying anything.

"So, we should get going, shouldn't we?" Brian asked Laura nervously.

"Yeah, well we need to get dressed first…your still in your wrestling gear." Laura laughed.

Brian looked down. "Ohh, oops" Laura shook her head and laughed.

"Well Bri, get dressed and I'll call you when I'm done changing as well." She smiled and left the room taking a deep breath and standing straight up against the wall sighing.

She turned left to see Paul standing in the gorilla position waiting for his music to start.

He turned to see her and smiled nodding his head up and down as if to say 'Hello.'

She gave him a smile and a nod back, and quickly walked the other way. She went through her bag and took out a nice baby blue strapless dress, and heels. She straightened her hair and finished dressing. It wasn't the man she wanted to be dating, but she still figured she'd get dressed up.

"Laura! Laura!" Jillian came running into the lockeroom yelling.

"Hey…" Laura said lifelessly.

"Almost ready for your date tonight?" Jillian said excitedly.

"Your more excited then I am, why don't you take my place on the date?" Laura said laughing.

"Nah. You and Bri look cute together." She said giggling.

"Jillian, you know who I really love. So I'm just going to get this date over with and figure out what to do with Paul. Did I mention he kissed me?" Laura said trying not to daydream just remembering it.

"WHAT!?!" Jillian yelled. "HE KISSED YOU!?"

Paul was about ready to step out for his entrance, and heard Jillian yelling. He chuckled to himself and wondered what Lauras reaction would be, he wanted to stay and listen, but it was time to run out there.

Laura nodded "Right on the lips." She grinned and licked her lips. "Best kisser ever." She giggled like a school girl.

"That's amazing Laura, so what happened after that?" She asked wanting details.

"Uh, well, lets say. Awkward moment much? I think he just got caught up in the moment. Not to mention Bri walked in and saw us. It wasn't pretty." She said fixing her hair some more and spraying on some perfume.

"How do I look?" She twirled around and laughed.

"You look great girl. Have fun!" Jillian gave Laura a quick hug.

Laura walked out and took her cell out dialing Brians number.

"Hey Lala." Brian said answering.

"Aww, Hey Bri Bri. I'm all ready. Where do ya wanna meet?" She asked still walking.

"Well just stop by the lockeroom. I want to atleast walk my date out to the car!" He said laughing a little.

"Alrighty, see ya in a minute Bri." She hung up and headed over to the lockeroom.

She waited outside the door as Paul came back tired and sweaty from his match.

She looked away hoping he wouldn't see her. Paul walked towards the lockeroom and smiled at Laura. "Hey…Thanks again for the match. It means a lot." He smiled. "I'd give you a hug, but I'm all sweaty, and you look gorgeous. I wouldn't want to mess anything up." Paul smiled again and walked into the room.

Laura just about dropped to the floor. "He called me gorgeous." She sighed to herself. She felt like a kid again, the littlest thing made her heart flutter.

She was in another world, when Brian walked out in a tux. "May I take your arm." He said putting his arm through hers. Laura turned around in surprise. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." She shook her head. "Why yes, you may. Although you already have." She laughed and Brian led her outside to his car.

He opened the door for her as she got in. And he slammed it closed.

He got into the drivers seat. "Well, Sizzler is just a few minutes away. So here we go."

They both buckled up, as he started driving.

They arrived at Sizzler, and Brian opened the door for her to get out and held her hand all the way until she they got inside.

They sat in a booth, across from eachother as Brian looked into Lauras eyes.

"I'm glad I'm on this date with you, Laura." He said in a soft tone.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. He was adorable, but she still had no feelings for him. "Me too Bri."

The waiter came over, taking their orders.

Laura kept looking at her phone as Paul kept texting her. Asking how it was going, etc.

Brian sighed a few minutes later. "Laura…" he said as she looked up from her phone.

"Yes Bri?" She asked confused.

"Who are you texting? Or should I say, who keeps texting you?"

She shakes her head. "Just Paul." She bit her lip looking up at him. "I'm sorry. I'll close it." She put her phone away. "I'm sorry again Bri, I really am." She sighed.

"It's fine Laura. Don't worry about it." He switched to the booth Laura was sitting in and sat beside her. "You look beautiful tonight." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled, but felt a little uncomfortable.

Their food was served and they began eating.

After a few minutes of silence, Laura spoke up. "I really should tell you something Bri." She sighed.

"What is it, you can tell me anything."

"Well, about this date. I sorta, well we were set up." She gulped.

"Set up." Brian moved closer towards her. "Well I guess they figured they knew you had feelings for me, so they thought it'd be a good idea."

"No Brian…Ashley set me up on spite. She knew I had feelings for Paul, so she did this to get me away from him."

"Oh…I'm embarrassed." Brian said getting up.

"I'm sorry Brian…Your still one of my best friends." She said watching him get up.

"Maybe I should go." Brian sighed. "I'm sorry Laura.." He walked out of the diner as Laura sat there.

"Great, and how am I gonna get back to the arena?" She asked herself.


	14. Your still the one

Chapter 14: Your still the one

She sat there trying not to cry. She didn't know who to call. Jillian had a match, and Daryl was at Smackdown!.

"Good job Laura. Now Brians mad at you and your stuck in a diner." She said to herself.

She didn't feel like finishing her meal, she was too upset, and had no appetite.

Her cell text alert went off, as she grabbed her phone, it was Paul.

Paul: How is it going? Almost over?

Laura: Oh its over alright.

Paul: Huh?

Laura: Long story. But he left, Im stuck in Sizzler and I have no one to take me back to the arena, or hotel.

She waited for a reply, 10 minutes later, still no reply. She sat there and sighed putting her hands over her face feeling like crap.

Just then, she looked up, to Paul sitting in the booth infront of her.

She smiled instantly. "Oh my God…Pauly, what are you doing here?" She leaned over the table pulling him into a hug."

"My favorite girl was stuck. I had to come." He started eating what Brian left on his plate as Laura sat there and laughed.

"Enjoying?" She asked.

Paul nodded with his mouth stuffed.

Laura continued laughing. She never laughed so much. She never smiled so much either.

After a minute of silence she looked up at Paul.

"Paul…" She said looking at him straight in the face.

Paul stuck fries up his nose and looked at her. "Yes?"

Laura chuckled "Paul, take them out of your nose. I swear its like eating with a child." She continued laughing.

He took them out and looked at her "okay serious time. Yes?"

"Thank you…" She got up out of the booth and looked at him. "Thank you for everything. I don't know how else to put it. But no one has ever meant more to me in the entire world. And I'm being completely honest." She sighed and continued. "I have feelings for you. I cant stop thinking about you. You're the most amazing man I've ever met." She started getting tears in her eyes, not knowing how he would react.

Paul stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Laura, you have no idea how much that means to me. I've never felt important to any woman before. So thank you so much. And as far as having feelings for me…" He paused for a minute and pulled away, his arms still around her waist. He looked into her eyes and leaned down kissing her lips softly, as she continued it.

After a couple of minutes of making out. She looked around. It was just them, left in the diner. She shook her head in confusion as she picked up her phone hearing her alert go off. "What a way to ruin the perfect moment" she mumbled to herself and looked at her phone.

"I cant believe this." She laughed.

"What?" Paul asked confused.

"Brian knew Ashley set the date up and he went along with it just because he knew I'd crack and tell him I liked you, so you could come and 'rescue' me." She chuckled and puts her phone down pulling Paul into another hug.

Paul laughed. "I'll have to thank him…although I already knew he was going to walk out on you like that." Paul said still hugging Laura.

Laura pulled away. "What!?!"

Paul nodded. "We had a plan, and I had to get closer to you, my friends knew I liked you, your friends apparently knew you liked me. I knew nothing would happen, unless I set this up."

Laura laughed. "I cant believe this. I must be dreaming."

Paul shook his head "That would explain the diner with no one in it, by the way." He put the stereo on playing Shania Twain – Your still the one.

They danced slowly and as;

'Looks like we made it, look how far we've come my baby.

We might've took the long way, we knew we'd get there someday.

They said, I bet, they'll never make it. But just look at us holdin' on.

We're still together, still goin' strong.'

Played, she looked up at Paul and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Paul." Laura whispered looking into his eyes as they continued slow dancing.

"I love you too Laura." Paul whispered back and locked his lips with hers again.


	15. The ExGirlfriend

Chapter 15 - The Ex-Girlfriend

The next morning, Laura woke up and rolled over in the bed to see if she was dreaming. Nope, she wasn't, there he was, lying beside her.

She got up and looked around. "God, he has such a gorgeous house." she whispered looking at his furniture and of course she chuckled looking up at one of his carebears and taking it into her hand

"Like it?" Paul asked scaring Laura as she jumped and turned around.

"Oh, you're awake…" she grinned still feeling butterflies when she looked up at him.

"I am…don't make fun of me." He chuckles as she placed the carebear down.

"I wont, I knew you were a goof to begin with." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I didn't exactly make the best first impression when we met." Laura said while still looking around his bedroom.

"Actually, you did. I found someone clumsier than me." Paul said laughing.

Laura threw a pillow at him "Am not."

Paul grabbed her by the waist and kissed her softly on the lips. "Are too." He whispered in between kisses.

"Whatever." She laughed and turned around walking straight into a wall. "Shit" She grumbled holding her head.

"See what I mean?" Paul couldn't help but laugh.

"Screw you.." She said trying to keep an annoyed face on.

"You know you're cute when you're trying to keep a straight face." He said grinning.

"Fine, you win, atleast I didn't slip on a banana peel though." Laura bursted out laughing going into the living room "How did you manage to do that?"

Paul raised his eyebrow and looked to the side thinking "Well I'm glad you heard.." He chuckled "I guess Im just as clumsy."

"Ha." Laura said aloud and sat down rubbing her forehead.

"You okay?" He asked while kissing her forehead.

"I'll be fine…" She smiled looking up at him just as the door flung open with Ashley walking inside.

"What the fuck." Laura said to herself looking up.

"Oh hey Ashley…" Paul said as she walked over and kissed him softly on the lips.

Laura got up quickly and put her hands on her hips. "Paul, whats going on?"

"She hasn't moved out yet, sorry." He replied sighing.

"Well until she does, she better watch where she puts her fucking mouth." She said getting insanely jealous and annoyed.

"Whatever." Ashley said giggling.

"Sorry but I'm leaving…" She said grabbing her bags

"Wait Laura, no. Shes just here as a friend, please don't go…" Paul said holding her close.

"Fine but she better be moved out by tomorrow." She took a deep breath. "You hear me bitch?" She said looking at Ashley.

"Um, no, I'm staying right here." She said taking a seat and crossing her legs.

"Wow the bitch has her legs crossed for once. It's a miracle. Paul, how can you even be friends with this thing after what she did to you?" Laura asked getting angry.

Paul sat down putting his arms out "Everyone just calm down, I have a solution."

Laura crossed her own legs and stared at Ashley as Paul started to explain.

"Ashley, you have to move out." He saying while looking at her.

"Fine, I'll move next door." She mumbled in a bitchy tone.

"Whatever, as long as its not here. I have a new girlfriend." Paul said grabbing Lauras hand and helping her up.

Ashley got up and looked at the both of them, then slammed the door leaving not saying a word.

Laura sat on Pauls lap as her text alert went off a minute later. She read the text and looked at it in shock "Oh my God…"

Paul looked at her concerned. "Whats going on?"

"Daryls in the hospital…" She said re-reading the text.


	16. It's you again

Chapter 16: Its you again

"What? What happened to her…" Paul asked moving closer to her reading the text for himself.

"I don't know, I keep texting everyone and no ones answering. Its from an anonymous number."

Laura sighed getting up. "Paul, I have to go see whats going on, its only a 3 hour drive. Wanna come with?" She asked while smiling.

Pauls face lit up and then he frowned remembering. "I'd love to, but, my mothers coming down here and should be here in just a few minutes to spend time with me until our next show on Friday…"

"Oh…well I guess Ill have to go on my own." She said while looking down.

Paul lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry baby…When you get it all settled, come back here and you can meet my mother."

"Can I use your car?" She asked laughing a little.

"Of course." He said picking his keys up and tossing them to her.

Laura smiled grabbing her purse. "I love you…" she whispered walking towards the door.

"I love you too." Paul said instantly and smiled as he watched her leaving and getting into his car through the window.

As soon as she got into the car she sighed missing Paul already. She looked around inside the car and smiled smelling Pauls cologne. As she turned the music up and began to drive to the arena she kept going back and forth worrying about Daryl and thinking about Paul.

She arrived at the arena and took her seatbelt off getting out quickly and running inside.

"Whats going on with Daryl?" Laura asked around nervously. No one understood what she was talking about.

She saw MVPs dressing room and figured he'd be the one to ask. So she turned the knob and opened the door and to her surprise there she was… MVP inserting his dick inside Daryl thrusting inside her.

She quickly left closing the door and turned around only to run right into Randy.

She stayed up against the wall looking up at him. "Will you move?" She mumbled trying to get passed him.

"Hey Laura, like the text?" He chuckled grabbing her wrist and leading her into an empty lockeroom locking the door.

"What the fuck, you did that? That's not funny you asshole." Laura yelled just as Randy put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh…" He whispered. "No yelling if you want to get out of here in one piece."

Laura tried to calm down and grabbed her phone starting to text Paul.

To her surprise Randy snatched the phone away. "Texting Paul, eh? Come to think of it, I think Ashleys over there by now…After all that was our plan."

"You fucking asshole. Paul wont do anything to that slut, why don't you just take Ashley and go on your merry way? Why do you keep bothering me, you fucking bitch." She said running over to the door again as Randy pulled her back tossing her onto the couch.

Laura stirred and kicked trying to get up as Randy laid ontop of her. He brushed his lips across hers.

"No need to get upset, shh.." He smirked locking his lips with hers again and she bit down on his lip hard.

He pulled away. "So you want to play rough?"

Randy grinned slipping his hand under her shirt as she stammered and kicked him in the groin.

"Fuck off." She yelled getting up quickly.

"I warned you…" Randy pushed her back onto the couch as he pulled his dick out of his trunks shoving it inside her mouth.

She held back her tears and bit him hard.

"Son of a…" He yelled removing himself from her mouth and groaning. "You just don't learn do you?"

Laura screamed again as Mr. Mcmahon bursted into the room. "Randy didn't I warn you?" He yelled as Randy quickly got up.

"She can take you to court for this, you do know that?" Vince yelled as security came inside. "Take him out of here." Vince told them as they grabbed Randy leading him out.

Laura got up pulling her skirt down and dialing Pauls number.

Paul answered quickly.

Paul: "Hey baby, everything okay?"

Laura: "N..no.." she said shaking and trying to stop crying.

Paul: "Whats wrong, is Daryl okay?"

Laura: "She's fine…but I'm not." She sighed.

Paul: "Whats going on?" he asked nervously.

Laura: "I never told you this…but Randy has been abusive ever since I was with him and he hasn't stopped. He…he planned this whole thing out with Ashley to get me alone."

Paul: "Did he fucking do anything to you?"

Laura stayed silent.

Paul: "Laura, did he?"

Laura: "He tried to…he pushed me down and started to force himself into me."

Laura: "Look Paul, Ill just call you later, or Ill see you when I get back.." she said crying again and shut her phone off falling onto the couch and crying herself to sleep.

She woke up rubbing her eyes as she got a new text, this time from Daryls number – reading

_I was just suspended…_


	17. Is it over

_Authors Note: __Last chapter, I ended up cutting this story shorter __than planned__, ran out of interest and ideas for it. I'll be starting up new __fics__ very soon though. Hope you like this though._

Chapter 17 Is it over?

Laura woke up hearing her text alert and looked at it instantly feeling confused. She got up and started towards the door as someone open the door hitting her in the head. She grumbled rubbing her head "You could've knocked…" She mumbled looking up to see it was Paul.

"Pauly!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck instantly pulling him into a hug.

"I'll knock next time." Paul chuckled kissing her forehead.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I had to make the drive down here, I didn't want you to be here alone, scared and upset after what went on…" He half smiled.

"What about your mother?" she asked looking up at him.

"I told her it was an emergency, she's at the house, but It's fine. Don't worry." He sighed. "So where is he?"

"Randy? Vince threw him out…I don't know." She shrugged.

"Well when I find him.."

"Paul, don't do anything to him."

"Why not? That freak deserves to be put away for good." He said his face getting red.

"Shh, Paul. Im fine. Please just don't, you'll end up getting in trouble." Laura said sighing.

"Okay…" Paul replied starting to calm down.

She grinned and kissed him softly. "I need to go figure out whats going with Daryl. I got a text saying she was suspended. Come with me." She put her arm in his, as they made their way out the door and into MVPs lockeroom to see Daryl packing.

"Hun, whats going on?" She walked inside and sat on the bench as Paul went over to talk to 'MVP'.

"I'm suspended for 30 days." She sighed. "I heard what happened with you and picked a fight with Ashley."

"Ashley? She's in Texas." Laura said confused.

"No, shes not. She came here, she followed Paul here & I instantly lost it, beating her to the ground." Daryl chuckled a little.

"You shouldn't of done that, your career is more important." Laura sighed feeling bad.

"Laura, she and dumbass Randy Orton deserve whatever beating they get. I don't care if I'm suspended, I couldn't help myself." Daryl finished packing and grabbed her back putting it over her shoulder.

Laura pulled her into a hug and smiled a little. "Well thank you, and call me soon. Im going to go see whats going on and see if Randy atleast got suspended." She said as the two broke away and Daryl made her way out of the arena.

Laura hugged Paul and sighed. "Now to see whats going on with Randy…"

Paul followed her out making sure to hold her close worried something might happen. She knocked on the door as Vince Mcmahon opened it up.

"Come on in." He went behind his desk and sat down, as Paul and Laura sat infront of him.

"So… I heard Daryl got suspended, what about Randy?" She mumbled.

"He's fired." Vince replied instantly.

"Really?" She said in shock. "Well thank you Mr. Mcmahon…really."

"No need to thank me, I'm disgusted in what he's been doing, and he's being watched 24/7 for the next month or so. He's getting professional help and all of that. You can still press charges if you'd like."

"That would just make things even more confusing, so I'll just leave it alone. I'm glad to hear he's not around here anymore though." She got up shaking Vinces hand as Paul did the same and followed her out.

She closed the door behind them and smiled big hugging Paul. "I'm shocked, I really am."

Paul smiled. "Now lets go home to meet my mother." He put his arm around her and grinned as he pressed Laura up against the wall slipping his tounge inside her mouth.

Just then, Paul was tapped on the shoulder, and turned around to see Ashley standing there.

"Pau…." Ashley started to say.

"No, Ashley. I've been nice enough to you. It's time to shut you up and put you in your place. Move away from me, I don't want you in the state of Texas. Go away, stop bothering me and my family, my mother never really liked you anyway. Just leave me and my girlfriend alone. " He grabbed Lauras hand as he started to walk away. "By the way, nice black eye." He chuckled and walked out with Laura.

Laura looked up at Paul surprised he would say such a thing to her, after all he's always been super nice to every girl, even Ashley. She chuckled. "Paul, you still make me _speechless_."


End file.
